


Big Brother Peter

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers are one big happy family, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, everybody is happy, infinity war and endgame NEVER HAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: A  bunch of seperate chapters about Peter and Morgan getting into all sorts of shenanigans as you do as basically siblings. There is no clear chronology, every time I get a fun idea, I'll update it and if you have any prompts, I'll be happy to add them to the mix :)





	1. Love At First Sight

Shit. Tony knew, he fucking knew. How did he find out? Peter kept it completely under wraps! Damnit, that was all Ned’s fault, and that stupid wager and it was totally not on Peter; he put the gauntlet right back where he got it! Besides, that was two weeks ago, both of them were back at MIT again, so why discuss it now?

And now Tony came over. He just invited himself to Peter’s dorm, would be here in the next fifteen minutes and Ned was on a fieldtrip all weekend, of course, dumping all the explaining on Peter. Awesome.

As quickly as he could, Peter tidied even the last bit up. Tony knew that Peter wasn’t exactly the cleanest of people, and it wasn’t his first time in his and Ned’s dorm room, but still. He quickly shoved the last bit of clothes into the closet, and no time to soon; just as he closed it, he heard a knock on the door.

Peter took a deep breath before opening the door, smiling from ear to ear. Hopefully, it didn’t look all that forced…

“Peter! Good to see you kid!” Tony embraced Peter. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too.”

“Me too!” Behind Tony stood Pepper, smiling just as widely.

“Pepper! I didn’t know you’d come as well! Awesome surprise!” Peter pushed past his mentor and hugged her, before leading them into their little room.

“Wow, you and Ned really got a great room together.” Pepper looked around, right, she’s never been here before.

“And it’s so clean”, Tony remarked with a smug grin, raising one eyebrow.

“It always is”, Peter lied, knowing full well that Tony wouldn’t buy that at all.

“Sure it is.”

“Anyways”, Peter changed the subject, “how about we go to a nice coffee shop? There is a real good one around the corner.”

Pepper and Tony exchanged a quick glance. “Peter, that’s a wonderful idea. But first we would like to talk to you about something.” Pepper sat down on Ned’s bed.

“And we would like to speak about it in private.” Tony sat down next to her, both of them looking at him expectantly. Fuck.

“Ok, before you say anything, let me please explain!”, Peter blurted out.

They exchanged another glance, before Tony nodded.

“Alright. Explain yourself.”

“IT WAS ALL NED’S FAULT!”, he practically yelled at Tony, before he fell on his bed, his face beet red.

“I’m sure it was”, Tony answered.

“It was! He dared me because of that stupid bet and I am really sorry about that hole in the wall…”

“THAT WAS YOU?”

Oh. So he didn’t know. And Peter just told him. Damnit.

“Alright, that’s not why you’re here. Got it.” If Peter’s face wasn’t red before it was now. And he knew Tony good enough to know that he would not just ignore it.

Pepper put her hand on Tony’s arm. “No, it’s not why we are here, so let’s just drop it for now, alright?” She shot a glare at her husband.

“Fine”, he grumbled, “but don’t think we’re done talking.”

“Of course we’re not.”

“Anyways, we have news.”

Both of them had a wide, excited grin on their faces now, and Peter had no idea how to take that.

“Ok…” A bit nervous he looked between them, almost afraid of what they might tell him. He had fifteen thousand ideas running through his mind, but none of them really tangible. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry, it’s good news”, Tony grinned.

For some reasons that didn’t really comfort him.

“It’s kind of 50% news and 50% job offer of sorts.”

“You’re opening a new branch of SI and I get to run it”, Peter guessed with a grin, although he knew it was way off.

“Close”, Pepper laughed, “it is a role with a lot of responsibilities.”

They grinned at each other a little more and it was unbearable.

“For fucks sake, just tell me!” Peter was literally on the edge of his seat, he was so curious.

“Pep, with that kind of language I don’t think he’s the right person.”

They had to be kidding him! In his curious frustration he could only squeak a helpless string of sounds at Pepper.

“Sorry, kid, we’re just playing.”

They got up and sat on either side of him, each taking one of his hands.

“Oh god, you’re dying.”

“No, Pete”, Tony laughed, “all of us are in best health.”

“Guys, please. Stop playing. Pepper, please, you’re the voice of reason here. What’s going on?” Helpless, he looked over at her.

“Let me start by saying that we love you, so much.”

“And that will never change.”

“I love you guys, too.” He squeezed their hands, still totally unsure what to expect.

“Like Tony said, we would like to offer you a job. The job…”, she took a breath and smiled even wider, “…of big brother.”

“Big brother? What do you…” That’s when the penny dropped. “You… you are pregnant?”, he asked, feeling his eyes lighting up.

Pepper nodded and Peter fell into her arms. “That is so great! A little baby Pepperony!”, he squealed.

“Great name, we’ll probably go something a little less… pizza… though.” Tony put his arm around Peter, who was still firmly wrapped around Pepper.

“And you really want me to be a big brother?” Peter felt close to tears, he was so happy!

“I don’t think I have any other kids. Do you?”

Pepper shook her head. “Nope.”

“Oh, I’m gonna cry! I’m going to be the best big brother ever! I promise! I will not let you down!”

“I don’t think you could disappoint me if you tried.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Finally, there you are!”

Peter and May walked into the compound, where Tony was already waiting for him, his arms spread wide. Three big steps later, Peter was in his arms, hugging close.

“Damnit, kid, I enjoyed that a lot more, when you were smaller than me…”

“You’re just jealous”, Peter laughed.

“Whatever”, Tony grumbled, “Merry Christmas, kid.”

“Merry Christmas, Tony!”

Together, Peter with Tony’s arm around his shoulder and May in Happy’s arms, they walked up to the living room, where a giant Christmas tree, candles, tinsel and what-not were filling the room, all his Avengerfriends and -family sitting around the table, overflowing with food.

“Itsy-Bitsy! There you are, finally, we’re starving!”, Bucky yelled.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, old man”, he snorted back.

Dinner was delicious and great fun. Everybody got to catch up and it felt a bit like Peter never left New York, like back when he was here practically all the time.

A while later, everybody sat on the couches with cookies and hot chocolate, absorbed in conversations.

“I got you something.” Peter shuffled to the couch where Tony and Pepper were huddled under a blanket.

“Now, that’s the part I was looking forward to!”, Tony laughed, making room for Peter, who dropped down between them.

“Well, it’s technically not exactly for you, you’re sort of the middle-people.”

“Aha?” Tony looked confused, and Peter used the moment of puzzled silence to hand the little packet to Pepper.

“Since you’re doing all the work, you should open it.”

“Hey! Not fair, I love opening gifts, even if they’re not for me”, Tony sulked.

“So? Pepper grows a person.”

She grinned victoriously and carefully unwrapped the gift.

Peter was super excited to see their reaction, he made it himself after all. And they did not disappoint.

“Oh my goodness! A Spider-Man-Onesie!”, Pepper squealed. “This is perfect! Thank you so much!” She put her arm around Peter’s shoulder, who leaned in.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s one of a kind”, he smiled.

Tony took the onesie into one hand and wiped a tear away with the other hand. “Oh Peter, it’s perfect! Our Spider-Man and our little Spider-Girl!”

“Girl? You’re having a girl? I’ll have a little sister?” Peter’s face lit up. A little sister!

“Shit. Actually, we wanted to keep it a secret. Damnit.”

“Good job, Tony. And to think I’m the one with the pregnancy brains…”, Pepper grinned.

“Sorry, honey. Peter, you don’t tell anyone, alright?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t have to”, Cap called over. “We only heard all of it.”

“Great.”

“Seriously, Peter, thank you so much! She is going to wear it all the time, I’ll make sure of that!”

“I should hope so”, he laughed. “Oh, and Tony, you do know that I will fight nail and tooth that little Pepperony will prefer Spidey to Ironman.” He glanced over at his mentor, grinning smugly.

“Yeah, I know”, Tony acknowledged, “but I think I can live with that, he’s my favourite as well.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Hey, Pete, listen, you busy right now?”

“Hey Tony, no, not really, why?” He was on his bed, a book in his hands, trying to ignore Ned and his new girlfriend being all cute and cuddly… They were a great match, but they were in that phase where they were almost connected at the hips and it was only mildly annoying.

“Yeah, well, you think you can come? I mean back home, to New York? Like maybe now?” Tony all but stumbled over his words.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Peter was really worried. Tony was never that nervous. Ned looked over, only hearing Peter’s concerned part of the conversation, which was apparently worrying him enough.

“I’m good, I think, I’m not quite sure at the moment.”

“Tony, what the fuck?” While they continued talking, Peter jumped up, grabbed the car keys. “Ok, I’m on my way, I’ll be in NYC in 4 hours.”

“Call me, when you know what’s up!” Ned yelled after him; Peter nodded at him, before he closed the door behind him and ran for the parking lot.

“Good. Bellevue Hospital.”

“For fuck’s sake, what is going on?” Peter yelled, worried out of his mind.

“Pepper’s gone into labour.”

“Wait, what? Really?”

“Yeah”, he heard Tony take a deep, breath, “I’m kinda losing it right now, but it’s about Pepper, and anyways, she has her room and I just quickly wanted to call, to let you know, I mean you should meet your little sister, and oh god, I’m about to have a daughter…”, he rambled on.

“Wait, Tony, Tony, stop, take a breath!” Peter tried to get a word in. “Listen, I just got to my car, I’m as good as on my way and well, just do what Pepper tells you to do.” Peter linked his call with the car’s Bluetooth and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Ok, yes, you’re right. Man, all of this is so much worse for Pepper and I’m losing it. Well, I’ll keep you updated, alright?”

“Oh, you better! I can’t wait to meet my little sister Pepperony!”, Peter squealed.

“Yeah, well, we’re still not naming her that.”

“Hey, any news?” Peter walked into the waiting room, where Rhodey and Happy were sitting in a corner.

“Hey, Pete, no not yet. Had a good drive?”

“Yup”, he nodded, before falling on the chair next to Happy’s, adding: “personal best time”, with a grin.

“You better not get a speeding ticket.” Rhodey raised his eyebrow and Happy drily chuckled.

“Eh”, he shrugged, “I’m sure Tony won’t mind paying for it.”

“Am I just a big walking credit card to you?” Tony stood in the doorway, pretending to be hurt.

Peter quickly walked over and into his arms. “How is Pepper? How’s it going?”

“Slowly”, Tony sighed, “I just wanted to get a quick cup of coffee, and I think Pepper would like a moment of peace from me and my anxious rambling. Also FRIDAY told me you got here. But seriously, did you get a ticket?”

“No”, Peter laughed, “May made it very clear that if I ever got one, I would be in big trouble.”

“Good. Because yes, you would be in trouble. And as of today, you will be a role model for little… Pepperony… Still not her name. Nonetheless, enjoy your last hours of being an only-child.” Tony ruffled his hair, before he nodded at the two men in the corner of the room. “Alright, I’ll see you later!” He almost ran off.

“Wow, I’ve never seen him like this”, Happy acknowledged.

“Me neither! I gotta say, I never thought I’d see the day”, Rhodey chuckled.

They reminisced for a while, how the Tony they first came to know, the self-proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was becoming a father.

“You know, you’re a big reason for that, kiddo.”

“Huh?” Caught in his thoughts, Peter had drifted off a while ago, only now Rhodey called him back to the here and now.

“I said that one of the reasons that Tony is who he is now, is you”, he smiled.

“Oh.” He felt the heat rising in his face.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while, until Peter’s phone started ringing.

“Oh, it’s May. Hey May!”

“Pete, hey, I heard you were in New York all of a sudden!”

He glanced over to Happy. “I wonder how… Yeah, all a bit spontaneous. I’m at the hospital with Rhodey and Happy.”

“Any news yet?”

“No, nothing yet. Does it always take that long?”, he moaned.

He heard his aunt laugh. “Petey, your mum was in labour for about 15 hours. So, don’t complain!”

“Oh.” A little sheepishly, he admitted: “just pretend I haven’t said anything.”

Rhodey and Happy quietly chuckled, Peter decided to ignore them.

“Are you coming, too?”

“I’ll come to the hospital straight after work, should be there in maybe an hour.”

“Looking forward to see you!”

“Ditto!”

**Ned: **You a big brother yet?

During his drive he called Ned, well, technically KAREN called Ned, but he looked so worried when Peter left head over heels like that, he called as soon as he and Tony hung up.

**Peter: **No, not yet :/ still waiting…

“Petey!” Aunt May walked in and hugged him tightly. “How’re you doing?”

“Hey.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Everything’s just a bit on edge. I mean, it’s not like I have to do anything, but the waiting is exhausting…”

“Tell me about it… I just remember, sitting in a room like this, almost 20 years ago, waiting for hours until me and Ben were introduced to the most important man in my life. Trust me, the waiting is worth it!”

“I love you, too.” Peter unwrapped himself from his aunt, her eyes a little wet.

“Please don’t start crying yet or I’ll start as well!” Happy hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek.

Peter still couldn’t believe that relationship, and it had been going on for three years... Well, he made her happy – no pun intended – and that was all that mattered. Peter did have the ‘what are your intentions with my aunt?’ talk, and made it very clear to him that Peter has powers and is not afraid to use them against Happy if he ever were to hurt her.

Finally, after a few more hours, Tony ran in, tears streaming down his face, his entire body trembling.

“So?” Everyone stared at him with big eyes.

“As of about one hour ago there are ten fingers, ten toes, mother and daughter are healthy and well”, he stuttered.

The next few minutes were more of a blur, hugs, congratulations and everything happening so fast. Peter was probably crying, he really couldn’t recall, he was so overfilled with happiness.

“Visiting hours are pretty much over and Pepper is understandably exhausted. But maybe her big brother wants to meet her?”

“What?” Peter felt his mouth drop. “Really? You think it’s ok for Pepper?”

“Come on.” Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him along. A bit startled, Peter looked at May, who was wiping the tears of her face, smiling proudly.

“Ok, just, be quiet, alright? She’s sleeping. Or at least she was when I left.” Carefully, Tony opened the door. In the middle was a big bed, and a very tired looking Pepper was huddled between a bunch of blankets.

“Peter! Good to see you.”

“Pepper, congrats! I… I don’t know what to say, I…” Peter did remember crying this time. And he hasn’t even seen the baby yet! Slowly, he walked to the bed.

“You don’t have to be shy.” She smiled reassuringly. “Peter Benjamin Parker, I’d like you to meet your sister: Morgan Stark.”

In her arms was a little bundle, dark brown fuzz peaking out from the blankets. “Hey Morgan!”, he sighed.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Really?”

“Come a bit closer. Yes, just put your arm down, like that, exactly. Make sure you support her head.”

With a little support from Pepper and Tony, Peter managed to get her resting in his arms. And cue the waterworks. “Hey, Morgan! I’m Peter. The best big brother ever. Trust me. Now, to make one thing clear right away, no matter what anyone tells you, the best Avenger is Spider-Man. He’s even cooler than Irondad!”

He heard Tony chuckle behind him. “Irondad? And what are you, Spider-Bro?”

Peter ignored Tony and gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I already love you so much”, he whispered. After what felt like seconds but was probably closer to fifteen minutes, he looked up again, at Tony and Pepper, who were lying on the bed, her leaning against him, smiling at the pair.

“You made the perfect human! Absolutely perfect!”

“You’re not so bad yourself, kiddo.” Tiredly, Tony smiled at him, Pepper looked like she was more asleep than awake.

“Ok, it’s not that I would ever want to part from her, but I think I should leave you to rest up. And you”, he looked back down at Morgan, “I will see you again tomorrow. If your parents are cool with that, I mean…”

“You better be!” Tony got back up and helped Peter putting her back in Pepper’s arms.

“Can I tell the others? I mean her name?”, he asked carefully.

“Even if we said no, you won’t be able to keep it to yourself, so sure. Tell them that Morgan Stark awaits them and is looking forward to meeting her aunts and uncles tomorrow.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony. “I will… Dad.”

“Oh, kid, I am way to emotional already!” Tony pulled in tighter and Peter felt a teardrop or two on his shoulder. “You might have to call me that again though, so I’ll know I didn’t just make it up, ok?”

“Promise!”

“Thanks, kid. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, he left Pepper and Tony with their little baby daughter and walked back to the waiting room, where his aunt awaited him with open arms.

“She’s so perfect!”, he sobbed into her shoulders. After a few moments, when he calmed down a bit, he turned to the others. “So, Tony told me to tell you that Ms. Morgan Stark is looking forward to meet her aunties and uncles tomorrow.”

“Morgan?”

Peter nodded.

“Oh, I cannot wait to meet her! I am a little jealous that I didn’t get to see her yet…”, Rhodey put an arm around Peter’s shoulder as they headed for the exit.

“Like Aunt May said, she’s totally worth the wait. Oh, but, before you try and hype yourself up, I already told her that Spider-Man is the best superhero there is.”

“Even better than Ironman?”

“You bet your metal ass!”

It was really late when they got home, and Peter was exhausted. After all, he has had lectures in the morning, rushed to New York and everything at the hospital was draining, no matter how beautiful.

“I think I’ll head straight to bed.”

“Good idea, Petey, you did have a long day. Are you going back to Columbia tomorrow?”

“No way”, he shook his head, “I’m staying till the weekend, I already mailed the necessary professors.”

“Oh, that’s so good! Though I won’t see much of you, will I?”

“More then if I had stayed in Massachusetts”, he shot back, grinning smugly, before yawning.

“Alright. Shower and then off to bed, young man!”

He nodded, before hugging her one last time.

Half an hour later he was wrapped up in his blanket, Avengers-themed, and quickly checked his phone. It had buzzed a lot in the last few hours, but he didn’t bother replying. Most of it was probably Ned, which he could answer tomorrow. Opening his messages, he saw he was right, ignored the ones from his friend, and was just about to turn it off, when he saw the little light next to ‘Tony’ blinking.

When he opened the message, he almost started crying again. It was a picture of him holding Morgan earlier, captured: ‘love at first sight’. Peter was so engulfed with her little face and tiny fingers; he didn’t even realize that Tony took a picture of them. That picture had to go up on his wall. And there was something he needed to tell Tony, something he would tell him a lot in the future:

**Peter: **I love you, dad!


	2. Looking For Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a bunch of SI business to attend to so he asks Peter to look after three year old Morgan

„Hey, Pete, can I ask you a favour?”

“Sure thing, Tony, what’s up?” Peter was currently hanging off his room’s ceiling, happy for any excuse to put down his textbook.

“Could you watch Morgan for a while? Pepper is still out of town and I have more meetings than I can skip…”

“Yeah, of course! You know I love hanging out with my favourite Stark.”

“Hmpf.” Peter wasn’t sure whether it was an offended grunt or an agreeing snort. “Anyways, do you think you could be here within the hour? If not, I can make do…”

“No worries, I’m practically already swinging out the door!”

.

“May, I’m going on a playdate!”

“Ned or Tony?”

“Morgan, actually. Tony asked me to babysit for a while.”

“Alright… That girl doesn’t have the worst life, having Spider-Man as her personal babysitter”, May laughed, as Peter pulled his mask over his head.

“Please, I’m the lucky one to have her. And you! See you later!” After giving his aunt a quick peck on the cheek, Peter climbed out the window and swung towards the compound.

“FRIDAY, hey!”, he called, as he walked through the doors.

“Hello Peter, how are you?”

“I’m doing good, how about you?”

“Thank you for asking, my operating system is functioning without any glitches.”

“Awesome.”

“Heading straight to the penthouse?”

“I am”, Peter answered, as he stepped into the elevator, whose doors closed immediately, and it began moving upwards.

“How is your exams preparation going?”

“Not too bad actually, although it’s a lot more stressful at MIT than it was at Midtown”, he shrugged as he pulled his mask off his face.

“That is not surprising”, the AI remarked, “college tends to be more difficult than high school.”

“You don’t say.” He grinned at the camera. When did a casual conversation and sass-off with an AI become part of his daily routine? Not that he was complaining, on the contrary!

“You are already awaited.”

With a pling, the doors opened, and before Peter could really react, Morgan ran over and wrapped herself around his legs. “PETEY!”

“Hey, monkey!” He bent down and picked her up. “You ready for awesome time?”

“Always!”, she squealed, and he threw her over his shoulders and bounced into the penthouse, trying to achieve the highest possible volume of giggles.

“You know, I asked you to watch her, not kill her.”

“Daddy, look, it’s Petey!”

“Him I can see”, Tony walked up, a wide grin on his face. “But what is that squeaky, giggly thing on Peter’s back?” He grabbed the two small feet hanging over Peter’s shoulders and pulled her up.

“No, no, no, no!” Squealing, she clawed into the suit, her feet wriggling. If he didn’t have superstrength, Peter would get a little worried about dropping her.

But Ironman was stronger than his three-year-old and pulled her up from Peter’s back, her hands covering her face, á la “If I can’t see you, you can’t see me!”

Peter let go and left the father-daughter-duo to what was now a tickle fight and quickly changed out of his suit.

“Alright, I have to get to work. You take good care of Petey, alright?”, Tony grinned.

“Always!”, Morgan giggled and climbed into Peter’s arms.

“That’s my girl. Love you 3000!” With that he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “You too, kiddo”, he grinned, before placing a kiss on his forehead, too.

That was a new one… Peter wasn’t exactly sure, whether it was a joke or not, but it was definitely not unwelcome; Peter could get used to it…

“Don’t blow up the place though, or you’ll have to deal with Pepper!”

“No promises!”, Peter called back, as the elevator doors closed and the two of them were alone in the flat.

“So.” With a grin, Peter dropped the girl on the couch, before he fell down next to her. “What do you want to do?”

“Hmmm.” Intensely, she pondered their options, scrunching up her face in the process. “Oh, I know!” Her eyes lit up. “Let’s find fairies!”

“Fairies?”

“Uncle Thor says they live in the garden.”

“Wow.” If Uncle Thor said that, it might even be true; it definitely wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen to Peter… “Did Uncle Thor tell you, where to find them?”

“They like flowers. And sugar!”

“Ok, so we should best go down to the garden. But we can’t just throw sugar around, can we?”

“Maybe they like ice cream?” Morgan grinned up at Peter and looked completely determined that yes, ice cream was the way to go.

“Agreed”, he grinned back at her.

“Perfect!” She jumped off the couch and pulled him towards the kitchen and Peter dove into the freezer. “Can you get the chocolate?”

“Way ahead of you”, he smiled, holding up to ice-pops. “But first you put your shoes on. And a jacket!”

Morgan ran back out and sat up on the little bench by the coat rack. “Can you tie my shoes?”

“Of course.” He kneeled down in front of her.

“First you must take off the slippers!”

“Thank you for the advice”, Peter answered, with a level of sarcasm that would make even Tony proud.

He helped her out of her slippers and almost started squealing with happiness. “You are wearing Spider-Man socks! That is so cool!”

“I got them from Daddy.”

“That is a pretty cool gift from daddy”, Peter laughed, as he tied her shoes.

“Maybe if you ask him you can also have some!”

“Good idea! I’ll ask him later. And now let’s go outside and see if there are any fairies who like ice cream!”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As much as Tony liked the compounds open conference room with its big windows, it was a tad impractical in moments like these, when he was supposed to concentrate on a meeting but got to watch his kids running around in the garden, with chocolate covered faces.

He really was the luckiest son of a bitch out there. The most amazing wife, the snarky Spiderling, who Tony couldn’t love more if he were his own kid, and Morgan, his wonderfully perfect daughter. He actually co-made a person! And such a fantastic one at that!

Although he had no clue what the two of them were doing, sneaking around the flowerbeds, Tony would like nothing more than to just sit out there and watch them giggling and monkeying about.

But no, he had this meeting to get through. It took all Tony’s willpower to shift his attention back to the board. Why did he have to attend again? Pepper handled all the decision-making. She was in any case much better at that, that’s why Tony made her CEO after all; he just inherited SI, Pepper actually deserved it!

Tony didn’t care about the stockmarket or whatever they were discussing. And everyone on the board knew. They wouldn’t directly accuse Tony of not giving a fuck, they were a little too respectful for that. Well, Obadiah would have, Obe did actually tell Tony to fuck off, but that was a different story…

But, for Tony it meant that he could zone out during a meeting with only little repercussion, unless Pepper was involved. She would make sure that he would a) not skip, b) pay attention and c) actually contribute to the topic at hand.

He didn’t always get why she pushed his involvement, everybody trusted her more than him anyways and he was absolutely happy just being the house husband who looked after their place and Morgan, who was currently dancing a little close to Bucky’s roses.

Tony never would have guessed it, but the Winter Soldier loved his flowers. The compound’s giant flower garden was largely thanks to Barnes and nobody dared to mess with his plants. Especially not after watching him take on Thor for picking some of the tulips. Apparently rage made for a pretty good thunder-and-lightning-compensation. It was actually one of the few times that Tony had seen the god of thunder afraid.

But even if Morgan were to get a little close, he had nothing to worry about. The Avengers adored her almost as much as he did. And besides, Peter was looking after her, so Tony could rest assured that absolutely nothing would happen to his little girl.

Sometimes Tony wondered whether she understood that Peter wasn’t actually her biological brother, but it didn’t matter; as far as Tony was concerned, they were sibling in all that mattered, and Peter was as much part of the Stark family as they were part of his.

That big brother role, Peter took absolutely seriously, even from before she was born; including fighting on all fronts to make sure, that Spider-Man would be her favourite Avenger. And, as much as it pained him to admit it, Peter succeeded. As far as role models go, Tony should be glad that Morgan chose the friendly neighbourhood hero instead of the bold, flying human weapon… But, as long as she preferred Ironman to Cap or Thor, he could absolutely live with that.

It felt like an eternity, but finally the head of the board closed the meeting and Tony could head out to the garden, where Morgan and Peter were huddled by the flower beds.

“You better not destroy Bucky’s plants.”

“Daddy, shhhh!”, Morgan hissed, “be quiet!” She shot him an urging glare, which was more adorable than intimidating, and stared back at the flowers.

“Sorry”, Tony whispered and tiptoed closer. “What’s going on?”

“We’re looking for fairies!”

“What?”

“Fairies, daddy, so shhh!”

“Yeah, daddy, shhh!”, Peter whispered with a grin. After the foreheadkiss it was only a matter of time before Peter played along. Absolutely one hundred percent fine with Tony.

“Alright.” Tony kneeled down between them. “And fairies live here?”

“That’s what Uncle Thor said”, Peter explained.

“Really?”

Peter shrugged, probably thinking the same thing as Tony: if Thor said that there were fairies, it could actually be true… “Oh wow.”

“But they don’t want to play.” Morgan looked disappointed.

“Maybe you need to try with Uncle Thor, he might know how to find them.”

“Yes, can we ask him now?” Morgan’s face lit up and a smile spread over her chocolate covered face.

“How about we do that tomorrow and have something to eat instead? You’re staying for dinner?”

“Yes, he is!”, Morgan answered for Peter, who just shrugged with a smile. “Guess I am.”

“Good. How does spaghetti sound?”

“Sounds good to me. M’lady?”

She just nodded, her eyes still fixed on the roses in front of her.

“Don’t worry, they’ll still be here tomorrow.”

“You’re right”, she agreed matter-of-factly and stood up. Peter followed suit and pulled Tony to his feet.

They walked back inside, each holding one of Morgan’s hands.

“I’ll get cooking and you two kids go and wash up”, Tony ordered, as they walked out the elevator into the penthouse.

“Ok, daddy.”

“Yeah, dad”, Peter added with an almost shy grin, just as if he wasn’t sure whether he meant it or not.

“Just don’t flood the bathroom, son”, Tony smiled back, meaning it 100%.

Peter’s ears got all red and he scrunched his nose up in that adorable way he always did when he was moved, praised or something like that and Tony loved that grimace to bits. Quickly, Peter turned and ushered Morgan towards the bathroom.

It took them about twenty minutes and Tony did not want to know what they got up to in the bathroom.

“Just in time.”

“Goody! I’m hungry!”

“Me too!” Peter helped Morgan into her kiddie chair and sat down next to her.

“So, Dad, we were talking.” Peter exchanged a quick glance with Morgan as Tony dished out the pasta. “And we decided that I should also get Spidey socks.”

“Uhm, what?”

“Here!” Morgan held her feet up, showing her Spider-Man socks.

“She told me it was a gift from daddy and that I should ask daddy to get some Spidey socks, too.” They both grinned from ear to ear.

“I already got you an entire Spider-Man suit, scratch that, I got you multiple expensive high-tech suits.”

“But no socks”, he countered smugly.

“And socks are important!”, Morgan explained.

Tony put the pot back on the stove before sitting down himself. “I see. That is a good argument.” He nodded at the plates. “Dig in.”

“Thank you, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, Son and Daughter.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Peter, there’s a parcel for you.” Ned walked into their dorm room, tossing him a box. “No sender, though.” His eyes went big. “Maybe it’s from an evil villain and it’s a bomb!”

“Ned, you’re watching too many movies.” He carefully shook it. “No ticking, no weird clanging noises, should be good.”

He opened it and out popped a picture, signed MORGAN “Oh, it’s from the Ironfam!”, he squealed.

“Let me see!” Ned jumped over.

Peter turned the picture around. ‘Title: ‘Still no fairies in the flowerbed’, Artist: Morgan Stark’.

“That’s going on the wall! Ok, what else? Ah, this here is tagged ‘for Ned’.” He handed it to his friend, whose eyes lit up.

“One for me?”

“Come on, open it up!”

Quickly, Ned ripped the gift-wrap away. “Woah, it’s that swiss chocolate! So awesome!” He grinned from ear to ear. “This will be savoured!”

The rest was filled with sweets and goodies, the perfect food parcel. From underneath the gummy worms, a letter and another gift resurfaced, this one labelled ‘Peter’.

“Well, it’s not chocolate, it’s too soft.”

“You know, I wouldn’t put it past Tony to send you a pair of underwear”, Ned giggled.

“Yeah, me neither.” He pulled a grimace and carefully unwrapped the gift.

“I think those are socks!”

“Oh my god! Those are Morgan-socks!”, Peter squealed! All over the red socks were pictures of her smiling face. “Ah, that’s so awesome!” He pulled the socks he was wearing off and slipped into the new ones. “Perfect fit!” He couldn’t stop grinning and got the letter out.

_Hey Pete, _

_How is MIT? Hope you and Ned are doing good, by which I mean being good students, who are working diligently and do their homework and their reading._

_We miss you a lot here, especially a certain someone who feels a little lost in his big lab all alone, with no sassy, back-talking Spiderchild, who electroshocks him, breaks his suits and makes lab-time and his life so much better… And by that someone I obviously mean Pepper._

_Morgan misses you too, she is sitting next to me right now, telling me what to write. I need to tell you, that she still hasn’t found any fairies, even with Thor’s help. Honestly, I still don’t know if he’s just fucking with us or if there are actually fairies in our backyard… As long as Morgan believes it, I’m happy with it._

_I also have to tell you that… Well, technically I could tell you anything and she wouldn’t know any better. She is for example saying, that Ironman is the very best Avenger, so much cooler than Spider-Man! Yeah, she really said that! (don’t factcheck, though…)_

_Actually she says that she loves you and misses you so much and, well, after she reminded me every day that ‘Daddy, you need to give him Spidey-socks, too’, I thought that would be a bit overkill, so, as she get’s to wear you on her feet, you get to take her everywhere with you as well._

_Alright, if I write you too much, you maybe won’t feel the need to come home all that soon, so I’m done now. So, you better come home soon. Or we’ll have to come to Massachusetts. Your choice…_

_I love you, son._

_Tony/ Dad, Pepper and M O R G A N _

Morgan’s own signature took half the page, but the adorable scribble, which probably took her minutes, was just as awesome as the socks.

“Ned, I need tape!”, he yelled, and his friend threw him a role. The picture went right up by his bed. “Get over here, I guess, you want to say hi and thank you as well.”

“Of course!” Ned jumped next to Peter on his bed, while Peter held his feet up, right next to the picture Morgan drew and facetimed Tony. Instead of pointing the camera to their faces, he made sure to get the socks and picture in.

“PETEY!” It was definitely not Tony, who answered the call. “Daddy, look, he has my picture! LOOK DADDY!”

“I can see that”, they heard Tony’s voice, “I can also see some really awesome Morgan socks, but I can see no Petey!”

“Petey, hello!”, she called, “it’s Morgan and daddy!”

Peter turned the camera around, two wide smiling faces awaiting them.

“PETEY! Hi!”

“Hey you guys!”

“Hey, Peter, Ned, good to see you two!”

“So, we got some really awesome mail today!”, Ned grinned, “Thank you so much!”

“Ration it though, it’s got to last all the way through exams…”, Tony grinned.

“That’s not fair”, Ned protested, “with that weirdo’s metabolism it’ll be gone before the first one!”

“You’re the weirdo”, Peter grumbled.

“Well, Ned, that’s why you get chocolate and Peter gets only socks…”

“You also have socks from daddy! Like me!”, Morgan squealed.

“I know”, Peter squealed back, “they are so cool!”

“Hey, is that Peter?” Pepper’s voice came from the off somewhere, before her face appeared between Tony and Morgan’s. “Hey boys, good to see you! How are you doing?”

“Hi Pepper, everything well here, and how’s SI doing?”

“Not too bad”, she laughed.

“Mummy is the best boss”, Morgan explained proudly.

“Yeah, she is”, Tony agreed with a soft smile and gave his wife a kiss.

“Ugh, PDA…”, Peter jokingly rolled his eyes.

“What is public about any of this?”

“Not public, parental display of affection”, Peter explained with a shy smile.

“Oh!” Peter wasn’t sure, where that squeak of emotion came from, whether from Ned or somewhere on the other side of that camera.

“When are you coming home?” All the love, parental and otherwise, went completely over Morgan’s head.

“I really want to come home! But we have exams coming up and for the next few weeks, Ned and I have to study and stuff…”

“Shit.”

“MORGAN!”

“Tony, where did our daughter learn such a word?” Pepper looked at Tony, an angry expression on her face.

Ned and Peter bit down their giggles and Morgan looked up at her dad.

“Morgan, we do not use that kind of language. And we”, she shot Tony a glare, “will talk about this later.”

“Pete, Ned, can I hide in Boston?” Embarrassed, Tony looked straight ahead.

“Sure, we promise we won’t tell Pepper where you are”, Ned snickered.

“Can I come, too?” Morgan looked between her parents, an expectant grin on her face.

“I’m sure, we can figure something out.”

“Petey, I’m coming to you!”

“Great, I’ll stock up on chocolate ice cream!”

“Good plan. Until then, Missy, it’s time for bed. And for you, too, Mister!”

“Yes, daaaad”, Peter and Morgan groaned in unison.

“You two kids…” Tony shook his head, Pepper and Ned quietly giggling to themselves.

“Alright then, take care you two, show those exams who’s boss!”

“Yes, ma’am!”, the boys laughed.

“Bye bye! Sleep well!”

“You too, Morgan!”

“I love you guys!” Peter send air kisses towards the phone.

“We love you, too, son.”


	3. Maybe A Point Has Been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time in the future, Tony is retired and - even though he is less than thrilled about it - teenage Morgan has taken over as the IronGirl

“No, you’re gonna listen!”

The banging of two car doors, was followed by loud bickering. Tony exchanged a quick grin with Pepper, who switched the TV off. Good idea, the drama that was about to walk through the door, was so much better.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“I have no idea what I’m talking about?”

Morgan burst through the door, throwing her backpack across the living room. Peter followed behind her, banging the keys on the table by the door, fuming just like she did.

“I’ve been Spidermanning since I was your age, but sure, I have no idea what I’m talking about!” Exasperated, Peter threw his hands in the air and in reaction, Morgan just rolled her eyes.

“You know, all I just heard was that you’re old.”

Damn. Tony had to bite on his lip to keep from snorting out a laugh. Pepper squeezed his hands, her eyes darting from Morgan to Peter, who yet had to take notice of the couple on the couch.

“Excuse me?” His chin on the floor, Peter stared back at her with big eyes.

“You heard me.” Defiance was written all over her face.

“Well, I might be older than you, but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong! On the contrary, I know what I’m talking about and you don’t.”

“Right, ‘cause I’m just some dumb teenager.”

“I didn’t say that.” Peter’s tone went softer, as he took two conciliatory steps in her direction, “I’m just worried, you’re going to get hurt or anything!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to side-line me!”, she yelled.

“I’m not side-lining you, all I’m saying is that me and the other Avengers are here to help out, we’re happy to help you!”

“And I’ll just be little Avenger-girl forever?”

“No, Morgan, of cou…”

“Shut it, Pete!”, she yelled out, “do you have any idea how embarrassing it is, having to be saved by Spider-Man?”

“So now I’m embarrassing?”

“I’m the Irongirl for fuck’s sake! And the Ironname stands for Rock’n’Roll, Spidey is just so… vanilla…”

Peter took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, I’m gonna let that comment slide.”

“Whatever”, she grumbled, before she turned around, “I’m upstairs.”

“We’re not done talking!”, Peter called after her.

“AAARGGHHHH!” Angry stomps were followed by the sound of a slamming door, before silence fell over the house.

Pepper and Tony were still trying to suppress their grins, and turned away from Peter, who had his head hung low. After a moment, he trudged over to the couch and dropped down, flopping over Tony’s lap.

“There, there…”, Tony chuckled as he patted his back.

“Hi”, Peter mumbled against a pillow.

“Hi Pete. Ready for the weekend, huh?”, Pepper smiled.

“You have no idea.” He sat back up and faced Tony with a contrite smile. “I feel like I owe you an apology…”

“It sounded to me like you kept our girl safe, so we rather owe you a thank you.”

“Yeah, well… Do you remember, back in the day, when I just started out as Spidey and you’d give me all these lectures on responsibility and staying on the ground and stuff like that?”

“I remember vividly”, Tony chuckled.

“Right”, Peter nodded, “if you couldn’t tell just now, I have to admit that maybe a point has been made.”

“Now would you look at that”, Tony grinned, “looks like the boy learned something after all!”


End file.
